My Soul to Take
by ColdWillow330
Summary: Held captive in the clutches of a Satanist as a future sacrifice, Cassandra has no idea of who she is due to a severe case of amnesia. But when she is rescued by a certain demon, her life - and her past - is about to unfold. Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my very first story that I have ever written...outside of class anyway. I may be updating a little slow, with school work and all, but bear with me - I will be updating as soon as possible!**

**Also, I reluctantly have to say that I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><em>Where…where am I?<em>

_I'm hearing…sounds. Strange sounds I've never heard before._

I open my eyes to the bright, cloudless sky above me, feeling the breeze coax my face. I sit up and take a look around. I can see small trees around me with each of its delicate branches swaying with the wind, and a sidewalk winding around the park that I'm sitting in the middle of. I look to my left and see a man handing out papers from his stand to nearby people. I stare at them and realize that I don't even know where I am, or even my own name.

I stand up on my slightly shaking legs and slowly make my way over. I stop next to him and look up at him. He stands there for a minute before realizing that I'm even there. He bends down to my level and says "Why hello there little girl! And what would your name be?"

I just stare at him, not knowing what to say. How was I supposed to tell him that, when I didn't even know it myself? So I just stood there next to him, silent. He waited for a moment before saying "Alright, now run along. I need to get back to work."

As he went back to selling his papers, I looked at one of them. August 9, 2007. Hmm…somehow, that just didn't seem quite right…

* * *

><p>I was wandering the streets, looking at the different sized buildings. Many had glass windows to look at the products that each sold inside. Clothes, toys, furniture, it seems like they have everything here!<p>

While passing by one of them, I look at my reflection. I seemed to be about nine years old, ten at the most. I had curly brown hair that went to my shoulders in rings and big ocean-blue eyes with long feminine lashes. Looking down, realized that my attire was slightly different than everyone else's; it was pink with a fancy floral pattern and seemed a little too formal.

I frowned. Why wasn't I able to remember anything that happened? It was like everything up until now was completely erased from my memory. Did I have a mother or a father? What about brothers or sisters? Did I even have a home? I sighed and started walking again. Maybe I should ask for help?

Just as I was about to comply with that thought, a man came up to me and smiled. "Hello! What's your name? Are you here with a parent? It's really easy to get lost here."

I stared at the man. He had short platinum blond hair and was fairly tall. He seemed to be very nice; maybe he could help me? I smiled back.

"I don't know my name, sir. I'm not even sure if I'm here by myself or not"

His eyes widened, shocked. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

My smile turned to one of sadness. "Uh, no."

The man crossed his arms, eyebrows creased. "Well, that's going to be a little bit of a problem. I think I may have to take you to the hospital. Since we're going to be together for a little while, I suppose your going to want to know who I am." He smiled. "My name is Greg."

_Greg…what a strange name._

He led me to his car and we drove to the hospital. Once we got in, we waited for a few moments before the doctor called us in. He led us to his room and set us down. "So, what seems to be the problem this afternoon?"

After explaining to him what had happened, he had a look of understanding flash across his face. The doctor gave a long sigh. "From what I gather, I have come to the conclusion that you have a case of amnesia." His eyes narrowed. "From what, however, I'm not sure. Seeing as how you aren't feeling any pain, I can't say that you were injured – you're not even showing any bumps from an accidental hit to the head. It's a complete mystery as to why you have no memory."

Greg smiled at the doctor and thanked him for his time. We left the room and the building, heading back to his car. Disappointed, I grabbed for the door handle. Before I could open it to sit down, I noticed something on two of my fingers; a beautiful sapphire ring and a shining onyx one. Getting in the passenger seat, I take the blue ring off of my middle finger and examine it. It was somewhat large with a fancy silver band; it looked too expensive for a girl like me to own, especially at my age. I put it back on and repeated the action with the other one. It was a simple-cut jewel surrounded in what looked like glass stones with a plain silver band. Looking on the inside, I see something engraved on it. Reading the tiny writing, my eyes widen.

"…Cassandra…"

"What was that?"

I jumped, surprised that I had forgotten that I was sitting next to Greg. I look at him for a moment, and back again at the ring. Finally, I gave it to him to show him what I discovered. "I think that's supposed to be my name."

Looking at his face, I watched his eyes narrow with an emotion that I couldn't quite place. Glancing at me, he must have seen the confusion etched on my features, because his expression changed to his normal cheerful one. "Sorry, I'm just glad that I am finally able to call you by your name…Cassandra."

I nodded, not really believing his statement.

"Since you have no where else to go, why not come and stay at my house for the time being?"

_Should I?_ I stared at him. _I have nowhere else to go, and he's been so nice to me. Maybe just for a day or two…?_ "I suppose I'm ok with that, I just don't want to be a burden."

He smiled. "Great!"

We were quiet for a few minutes before we reached a house, his house I presume. It had two stories by the looks of it with a white coat of paint. It had curtains covering all of the windows and a red door. There was a small crabapple tree near the walkway and hedges lining the sides of the house. It looked like a comfortable place to live.

I open the door and get out of the car, admiring the house. Greg smiles at me and starts heading for the door, sticking the key in and turning it. When we get inside I take off my shoes and look around once more. It was a really quite simple place.

"Home sweet home!"

I follow him up the stairs and into the last bedroom at the end of the hallway. "This is your room. The bathroom is right across from yours, and my bedroom is the first one on the left. It's getting a little late, so would you like to get ready for sleep?"

Shocked, I look out the window. I hadn't even noticed the light fading from all of the excitement from today…

"Yeah, I think I will. I'm a little tired."

I bid Greg goodnight and closed my door. I look around my room. The bed was in the far right corner next to the window, a pleasant azure color. The open closet was across from it, empty. There were two desks on the left wall with a full bookcase on the right. Taking a closer look at the content, I noticed that all of the books were educational ones; Literature, Arithmetic, Government, and anything else you would probably find being taught in school. I figured that maybe they were old texts books of his of when he used them.

It wasn't until I started sliding the sleeves off of my shoulders that I noticed I had nothing to wear to bed. Frustrated, I sighed and pulled them back up. I grabbed the covers of the bed and pulled them back, climbing in. Pulling them back on my person, I shifted until I was in a comfortable position, thinking back to all of the events that transpired today until succumbing to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and headed into the bathroom. I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror, thinking back to the dream that I had last night. I frowned; it truly was a strange one. I dreamed that I was in a mansion and silhouettes of people surrounded me. I couldn't make out who they were, no matter how hard I tried. However, I did hear someone speak.<p>

'_I order you, keep her safe.'_

The voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I shrugged. Dreams were only dreams, right?

As I was descending the stairs, I heard Greg talking. Strange, I thought no one lived with him? Curious, I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"It's her, I just know it is."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I saw the rings, didn't I? Once you report this, he will be so pleased. I can't wait to get this over with…"

"But you heard what he said, it can't happen until after she turns twenty years of age."

"I'm still not exactly sure why he needs to wait another ten years…"

The person I did not recognize sighed. "Because in order for it to be a legalized sacrifice and not a killing of an innocent child in the eyes of our Lord, we need to wait until she is a full grown woman. He admitted that he almost made that mistake when he tried once before, and he will **not** make it again. Therefore, it is _your_ job to keep her here; make sure that she cannot escape – weaken her, lock her up, I don't care, just _do it!_"

I gasped. _Are they talking about me?_

They immediately stopped conversing. _Had they heard me?_ Not risking the chance to find out, I opened the door nearest to me and ran down the stairs. I realized that I must be in the basement. My senses were being hoarded by the unbearable stench that was present in the room. Feeling around for a switch, I turned on the light and stood, horrified at the scene in front of me.

_Red._

There was red everywhere, staining the concrete walls and stone floor in splatters. There were chains linked to the wall farthest from the stairs, only reaching a few feet I estimated. And…

_A figure lying in the middle of the floor._

There was a pool of still-fresh blood surrounding her. The mop of strawberry blond hair was in knots, caked with the redness that was still wet on the floor. Her limbs were bent at odd angles, sticking every which way. Her glassy eyes were centered at the center of the ceiling right above her, unseeing.

Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I have never seen a corpse before…

Unable to take the sight anymore, I turned around, only to face a hard chest. I slowly raise my head to see Greg and the unknown person. Backing up one step at a time, I reached one of the walls, frightened to learn what was to become of me.

The man that I didn't know sighed. "It seems as though you may need to clean up this place, Greg." His mouth formed a sadistic smile, showing his sharp, jagged teeth. "Although, if it were me, I'd keep it the way it was – you know how much I _love_ the color _red._

I blinked. His voice definitely didn't match the way his appearance. He was a fairly tall man with long cherry-red hair and dark crimson glasses. He was wearing black pants with a white dress shirt and a black half-button up vest, a red over coat perched on his sturdy shoulders. His right hand was settled on his hip while the other was holding what looked to be a chainsaw.

Greg walk was walking over to me and finally stopped when he was towering over my small figure. He snapped the chain around my left ankle and walked over to the body on the floor.

He smirked. "Grell, come and help me move this. I want my guest to feel welcomed to her new home."

The man called Grell giggled femininely. "Why, of course! Wouldn't want her getting sick on the first day, now would we?"

He grabbed her upper body, while Greg grabbed her lower body. Before walking up the stairs, they stopped and Greg turned to me. "You might want to get used to this, Cassandra – you're going to be here for a _long_ time."

They then made their way up the stairway, leaving me shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p>I jolt awake from another troubled sleep, gasping to breathe. I looked around the familiar room that I have come to call "home." The same splattering patterns greeted me as I shifted to lean against the wall. For as long as I can remember, I have been having the same dream; about the one in the mansion. And for as long as I can remember, I have never been able to see any of their faces – I can only ever hear that one sentence.<p>

"_I order you, keep her safe."_

I sighed, it's a mystery that will never be solved. To pass my boredom, I often look at each of the stains on the walls, trying to picture and think of all of their stories. When, you're locked in the dungeon-like basement of a Satanist for ten years, that's the only thing you can really do – you have nothing else to do and you become curious.

On the floor above, I can hear the normal laughter and conversing of Greg and his fellow worshippers. The grip on my knees tightened. I prayed that none of them would come down today. Other than to bring food, the only times any of them descended the stairs is to sacrifice another poor victim, to beat me until I was a bleeding mess on the cold floor, or to relieve themselves of their stress, sexual tension, or anything else that gives them the excuse to tie me up.

As I was wrapped up in my thoughts, I noticed that everything became quiet. Alarmed, I stopped breathing to see if I could pick up any sound coming from upstairs. After a few minutes, the door to the basement was jerked open and the thundering of footsteps running down the stairs broke the silence.

_Oh no…_

The light was turned on, and I could see each one of their disgusting presences, one holding a knife and a few others holding rope. This was a new one…

"Do you know what today is Cassandra?"

I rolled my eyes "No Greg, it's not as though I actually have a damned calendar to what our plans are for the day."

The next thing I knew, my head was jerked to the right, a stinging sensation pounding in my cheek. He pulled me to my feet, his face inches from mine.

"You will _NOT_ speak to me in that manner, do you hear me?"

I was silent, biting my tongue to keep me from spitting in his face.

He lowered his voice. "I know for a fact that you are at least twenty years of age now Cassandra. Do you know what that means…?"

My heart stopped. Of course I knew what that meant, how could I forget? I could remember that entire conversation as clearly as the day it was said.

When I said nothing he gave some of his men directions to tie me up. Instead of acting as their rag doll as I have for the past ten years, I fought them; slapping, hitting, clawing their faces and biting at their hands. Unfortunately, there were six of them and only one of me – they had me tied up on the ground in just a few short moments.

As they were saying their normal prayer before making a sacrifice, I silently said my own prayer. _Please! Somebody…anybody help me! I don't care if you're God, or the devil, or whoever the hell you are, just please help me!_

They had finished their own prayer, and I was certain that no one – not even God – was going to save me. I closed my eyes when I saw Greg raise the knife over his head, ready to plunge into my chest. I waited for the pain of steal tearing into my skin, but instead I heard a struggle going on. I opened my eyes and saw a man that I had never seen before fighting the Satanists, three of them were already laying in a pile of their own blood. He pulled one of them in front of him as Greg tried to stab him, killing his fellow follower instead.

Being the only two left, they came at the unknown man from both sides. The man easily sidestepped them, maneuvering the knife out of Greg's hand. He slit the throat of one of the men, leaving Greg to be the only one left. Angered, he attempted to steal the knife back. The man ducked down, dodging the attack and shoved the knife through the under part of his jaw and watched him collapse.

I was speechless. Where had this man come from, and how had he managed to take down six men in a matter of minutes? I stared at his back. Slowly, he straightened and stood to his full height. I could hear his even breathing as he walked over to me. I froze, realizing that he could just as easily kill me like he had just slaughtered those men.

The man stopped a few feet in front of me, and I was finally able to examine his appearance. His skin had a very pale color to it. He had raven-black hair that was cut to be longer in the front and had bright, glowing crimson eyes with long, delicate eyelashes. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He wore a half-buttoned up vest and a very expensive looking black coat. At his full height, I realized that I only came up to his shoulders; the tallest person that I had seen in a long time.

He looked me in the eyes, as though searching for something. He grinned and knelt down, right hand over his heart. "It seems as though I have finally found you, my Lady. You have been gone for quite sometime."

I blinked. "Who…are you?"

The man sighed and stood back up. "I was worried that this may happen. I will explain everything once we get back."

"W-wait, where are we going?"

He grinned down at me. "We are going home, my Mistress."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I would just like to tell you all...**

**That I am so so so so SO SOOOOOO sorry for not updating earlier!**

**Stupid high school, and it's stupid homework...**

**ANYWAY, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter, seeing as how I made you wait awhile for it.**

**Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape, or form. Although, I wouldn't mind having my own Sebastian tied up in my closet...**

* * *

><p>I opened to a bright light shining in my eyes. Why was it so bright? It was usually pitch black inside of my 'home.' As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized that I was being carried bridal style. I looked up and saw the dark haired stranger. My eyes widened; how could have I forgotten everything that took place just a few hours before?<p>

He must have noticed that I was awake, for he smiled down at me. "Are you feeling better Mistress? You fainted as we were leaving that cramped house."

I had passed out? I don't recall doing so…

I looked around, and saw a thick forest of trees. Where was this man taking me? "Where are we?"

He looked back ahead of him. "We are almost home, we will be arriving in a few short minutes."

After a few moments, I asked him another question. "Who are you, exactly?"

His crimson eyes locked with my blue ones once again. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, your butler."

"My…butler?"

He smirked. "More or less."

I once again became quiet – I got the impression that he wasn't a very talkative man.

True to his word, we soon came to a mansion. My jaw dropped at the sight of the large house. This was where I lived?

The lawn was marvelous. All of the trees were well trimmed and was freshly cut, there was not one blade of grass out of order nor were there any weeds; the lawn itself must have taken up a few acres at least. A large fashion lay in the middle in front of the building. The house – the _mansion – _it was gigantic! It stretched across the property in a glorious fashion. Light shown through the windows, signaling that there were others inside.

Sebastian carried me to the front doors and pushed them open. I was even more amazed with the interior, if that were even possible. Black and white checkered floors, wondrous paintings, headstones, and several doorways leading to even more rooms… It seemed as though I were visiting a fairytale.

However, after taking just a few steps into the house, I heard a thunderous crash coming from one of the nearby rooms. I heard Sebastian give a distressed sigh and mutter a few words under his breath before heading toward the sound. I followed, not really knowing what else to do at the moment. Once we found the right door, I was shocked at our discovery. There was a maid on the ground, shattered plates surrounding her. She had bright red hair and large round glasses sitting upon her nose. She was wearing a disheveled black dress with white trimming and headband.

"Mey-rin, may I ask what you are doing?"

Mey-rin glanced up at Sebastian, her face turning a bright pink color. "Well, I was taking down some plates to serve dinner later, but I slipped and fell."

He sighed once more. "Alright then, I will finish up in here. Go dust the banisters."

She nods, still red faced, and walks out the door. He then turned to me. "If you wish, you may explore the manor, my Lady. I will be along shortly."

I nodded and left the room. I came back to the foyer. _Which way should I go first?_ I look to the right, and see a staircase. Without a second thought, I head over and head upstairs. Once I got to the second floor, I noticed that there were long hallways with many doors and tall windows lining the walls. I walked up to one of the windows saw a boy with a straw hat hanging off his neck down below weeding the lawn. _I don't think I saw anyone outside when we were walking up here…_

"Enjoying the view Mistress?"

I gasped when I heard the soft tenor voice. I quickly spun around and found Sebastian standing behind me with a smile on his face. I put my hand over my heart and let out a sigh of relief. "Sebastian, you scared me!"

"I am deeply sorry Mistress. I expect you're finding the manor to your liking?"

I smiled. "Yes, it's very beautiful!"

"Sadly, I am not able to accompany you on your tour; there is much that needs to be done."

"That's alright. I'm just kind of making my way around."

He smiled. "I'll leave you to it." He was making his way down the hallway before yelling over his shoulder. "I will locate you when dinner is ready."

I stared after him for a few minutes before heading on my own way.

* * *

><p><em>I've gone past this room before, I'm<em> sure_ of it!_

I had been wandering the house for a good twenty minutes before I had gotten myself lost, and have been trying to find my way back to the first floor for at least an hour. I sighed. I was sure I had turned every corner, so why couldn't I find the staircase? Dragging my body around another bend, I prayed that I had finally found the right route, but it was in vain. I cried out in frustration and sat against the wall to rest. After a few moments, I heard light footsteps heading my way and looked up.

Sebastian smiled once again. "Dinner is prepared my Lady, would you like some assistance?

Grateful, I quickly stood up. "Lead the way!"

He chuckled, and led me down the hall and took a right turn, and then a sharp left. When we came across a staircase, he smirked at me. "Maybe I should have you supervised until you actually know your way around the manor my Lady."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Sebastian was finally able to show me around. Two hours later, I was lead into the last room. "And this is where the tour ends – your room."<p>

It was much better than my last 'room' by far. A very large bed sat in the back with the headboard against the beige wall. Each wall was decorated with paintings; I could tell they were old. I walked across the hardwood floor over to the closet and took a look inside. It was full of dresses of many different colors, patterns, and styles. I looked over to Sebastian. "These are all mine?"

He nodded. I was bewildered about the fact that I had actually lived here.

"I took the liberty to replace the ones you already had in there; they were too small for you to wear at this age."

I took one out of the closet and ran a hand down the soft fabric. "You didn't show me all of the rooms, did you Sebastian."

He smirked. It wasn't a question; it was a factual statement. "More or less, my Lady."

I nodded. "I'm thinking of retiring for the night."

Silently, he walked over to the closet and grabbed a thin silky dress and handed it to me. "Yes, my Mistress. You will find all needed supplies stored in the bathroom. Have a good night."

With that, he left me alone.

I looked down at the nightgown; it really was beautiful. It was a lovely off-white color with soft, silky material. I smiled and neatly folded it, walking out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Once there, I closed the door, stripping down. I looked at myself in the mirror, embarassed; I was filthy. I can't even remember the last time that I had bathed… I had rings of dirt around my wrists and ankles, along with old crusted blood caked on my skin.

Once I was done examining myself, I drew myself a bath. Giddily, I found the shampoo and lathered my hair. After rinsing it, I proceeded to wash my body, grateful for cleansing myself for the first time in weeks. Deciding it was time to get out, I grabbed a towel and dried my body and hair and slipped on the nightgown. Looking around, I saw he had even gotten me a toothbrush. _He thinks of everything, doesn't he? _

After I was done preparing for bed, I once again looked at my reflection, shocked at the difference. I had clean pale skin; not one trace of filth or blood anywhere on my body for the first time since I could remember. My hair was no longer faded, and had a deep chocolate color.

I admired my reflection for a moment longer before deciding that I was too tired to stay awake. Grabbing for the door handle, the rings that I had always had were staring back at me. _Sebastian must have known me before I disappeared from the manor, right? At least, he implied that he did_. Walking down the hallway to my room, I entered and once again closed the door. Climbing into bed, my eyes were getting heavy with sleep. _He must know where the rings come from. I'll ask him in the morning…_

With that final thought, my eyes drifted closed at last, letting me fall into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing in the middle of a room, although I can't tell much about it – it's too dark. Looking around, I can see that there are quite a few other people, however, I can't make any of them out. One of them grabs me roughly and puts a knife against my neck. They start speaking, but I can't understand anything escaping his mouth; every word he's saying sounds muffled. Another starts speaking.<em>

"_There is no need to attempt murder on a young child."_

That voice sounded so very familiar…

_A smaller silhouette turns to the one that had just spoken. "I order you, keep her safe."_

_The other's eyes glow to a familiar crimson color. "Yes, my Lord."_

I open my eyes to a bright light coming in through the window. I slowly sit up in the bed, reflecting back on the dream. More had taken place this time. One of the men in my dream had seemed so familiar...

I shrugged; I decided not to dwell on it at the moment. I went over to the closet and stared at each of the dresses. I got excited just thinking that I actually owned nice clothing, let alone lived in an entire mansion… I still wasn't used to the idea.

I chose a simple blue dress and slipped it on. The sleeves weren't perched on top of the shoulders; instead, they rested off of them on my upper arms. The corset of the dress hugged my bodice and flared out from the hips, flattering my curves. Satisfied, I exited the bedroom. When I finally found the staircase, it had only taken me fifteen minutes to find, definitely an improvement from last night. Not exactly sure what to do, I headed to the kitchen. Once I entered the cooking area, I was surprised to find another person to be working here. I was about to say something to the man, when he whipped out a flamethrower. Curious, I decided to stay quite to see what would happen.

"Cooking is an art, and art means explosions!"

He then proceeded to blast whatever food he was making into charcoal. My eyes widened in surprise, certainly not expecting him to light the kitchen aflame. I cleared my throat, letting him know that I was there. He quickly turned around, the clear look of surprise written on his face.

For a moment, we just stood there, frozen. He then smiled. "Ah, you must be the one Sebastian was talking was talking about last night. I'm Bardroy. It's nice to see you again, Mistress."

I sent him a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I can't remember much about this place, or any of you for that matter."

Bardroy nodded. "Yeah, Sebastian said that might happen –"

On cue, said man walked through the doors. He took one look at the kitchen, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Bardroy, may I ask what in the world went on in here?"

Bardroy smirked. "I have created art!"

Sebastian blankly stared at the chef, and then shook his head. "Alright then, I will prepare a brunch. You, on the other hand, will clean up your 'art.'" He turned and handed me a list. "Why don't you run to the market in town? Finny may accompany you; he needed gardening supplies."

I nodded. Heading outside, I figured that he was the boy I saw last night out in the lawn. Once outside, I looked around for him – this was the most likely place he would be. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw a strawberry blond man weeding the garden. _Bingo_.

I walked over and tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around. "I swear, I'm using the right spray this time –" A look of confusion crossed his features. "Oh, you're not Sebastian."

I shook my head. "No, I'm Cassandra."

His look of confusion turned to one of surprise. "Oh, I didn't realize you were back, Miss Cassandra! It's so good to see you again!"

I smiled. "Thank you. Are you by any chance Finny? Sebastian said I could go with you to get groceries?

"Yes Miss Cassandra! I was planning on leaving…now actually. Just let me get the carriage."

After he left, I looked around once again. He had managed to kill the weeds…along with most of the lawn. Confused, I thought about the people that worked here. From what I've seen, they weren't the most ideal workers for their jobs. Why would they be employed here, if they weren't even good at what they did?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Finny, who brought up a horse and carriage. Getting in, I noticed that he was the one driving the horses.

On the way to town, I had taken to watching the scenery. After a few minutes, however, I became bored and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

What seemed like moments later, the door to the small carriage opened to reveal Finny.

"Wake up Mistress, we're at the market!"

We decided to get his things first. We weren't exactly sure what the best thing to buy was, so we went with a few trees that he could plant. After that, we looked over the list of things that Sebastian had given me.

Finny sighed

"Well, I think we're going to be here for a while."

A few hours and several bags later, we were finally finished shopping.

Finny turned to me and smiled, balancing the objects in his hand. "So, do you like being back at the manor Mistress? We've all really missed you since you left.

I smiled. "I wish I could say the same, but unfortunately, I don't remember you at all."

Suddenly, his face had a gloomy look to it. I gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude, it's just that –"

"No, I understand. It's just that it happened so fast. One day you were here, and the next you were gone. It's been a hectic seven years with no one to look after…

Once we got to the carriage, we set everything inside, making sure nothing would fall over. Getting in, I leaned against the door staring at the scenery. Thinking back to the conversation I had just had with the gardener, I frowned_. I wasn't gone for seven years. I was missing for at least ten… He wouldn't have been able to mistake that, not if he knew me from before._

Once we got back to the manor, I got out of the carriage and took everything out. Setting all of the sacks on the ground, I waited for Finny to get back. Once I saw him, I quickly went over to him.

"Finny, when we were talking earlier, you said I was gone for seven years. I think you are mistaken; I was gone for ten years."

He shot me a confused look. "…No, you were gone for seven, I'm sure of it."

Carrying the trees over to the lawn, he spoke again. "Now that you mention it, what exactly happened during your time away from the manor?"

_That's not possible…It's been longer than that, I'm sure of it. Greg said I had been there for 10 years… _I decided to keep quiet about that for now, receding back into my thoughts. "…Nothing."

He gave me a look that clearly showed he disagreed, but dismissed the comment, nodding his head. He picked the trees back up and went off to the garden to do his work. I grabbed the food, heading into the house.

Once I got into the kitchen, it was spotless – there was no sign of the mess from earlier. _He really can do anything, can't he?_

Setting the food on the table, I headed off to explore more of the manor.

Upstairs, I headed down a corridor that I hadn't been in before. Finally picking a door, I tried to open it, but it was locked. Confused, I stared at the closed door for another moment before heading to another one, which was also locked. Giving up, I decided to head toward my room. – I could tell these rooms were special for some reason.

As I was about to open my door, Sebastian walked around the corner. "Why, good afternoon, my Mistress. What can I do for you this afternoon?"

_Well, since he's here, maybe – _"Well, I've had this for some time, and I was wondering if you knew where it came from?"

Handing him the azure ring, he looked it over, his eyes softening.

"This ring belonged to your father. It has been passed through your family from generation to generation. Before you were…taken from us, he gave it to you."

"I see…"

I grew silent, many questions running through my mind.

"Is there something troubling you, Mistress?"

"…Where is my father now."

He sighed. "Not even I can answer your question. I am sorry."

"It's fine."

As he started walking away, I thought of something. "Sebastian?"

He stopped walking, still facing the other way. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Is it alright if I work around here a little bit? I mean, it gets kind of boring sitting here all day."

"Of course. And I expect that you haven't learned much in your absence, so I have taken it upon myself to tutor you."

I stared at his back in shock. "You're doing so much around here. How do you have time to fit it all in one day?"

He simply turned his head toward me and grinned. "I am just, in fact, one hell of a butler."

And with that, he walked away.

I stood there, hand on my doorknob, staring after him. _He's done so much for me, and I've only been here for two days. I must find a way to repay him… _Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I headed into my room. Flopping on my bed, I yawned. Thinking about taking a nap I lied down, my last thoughts straying to a certain dark butler.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the young Mistress' door. Hearing no response, I entered. Carrying the tray of tea in one hand I walked toward the bed and stopped in the middle of the room. She was stretched across the bed in a not so lady-like manner. I blinked at the scene and set the tray down on the bedside table. I sighed. "The tea's going to go to waste, such a shame."<p>

I looked down at her and noticed that she was shivering. Pulling the bed cover over her body, I stared at her, thinking. _Such a difference 10 years can make… _I reached a hand out, stroking the smooth skin of her cheek. _…Everything's going to change now. _

I pulled my hand back and reached the bedroom door. I looked back at her. _But the question is…_ I opened the door and softly closed it behind me.

_Is it for the better?_

**If you haven't picked up on it already, this chapter was a little bit of a filler. It was just pretty much Cassandra getting settled into her home and everything. Although, I did decide to put a few important facts inside; may they be obvious or not.**

**And just a side note, I am putting things in the story for a reason. So if you get confused about something, I can bet you anything that it will turn up in later chapters, fully explained. Just thought I'd let you know, in case someone decides to flip out on me.**

**That's pretty much it for now. I will be updating this as soon as possible, but if any of you know what high school is like...you know that's not possible xD**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
